


Comfort

by ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Completed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Hunt, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie/pseuds/ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie
Summary: The hunt turned out to be a little more intense than they expected, and they're both a bit shaken up about it. Jo seeks out some comfort. [Bed sharing trope wink wink ;) ]





	Comfort

After they'd settled down for bed, Jo was wide awake. She turned her head to check if he was asleep yet. Unfortunately, his back was facing her so she had no choice but to ask.

"Dean? Are you awake?" She whispered, the words reminiscent of slumber parties when she was a kid.

She heard him shuffle as he awoke from his half-asleep state.

"What's up?" He says lazily, still adjusting to consciousness.

Jo pauses, and opts out of what she originally wanted to say, "Um... tough hunt, huh? It got pretty intense."

He rolled over to face her, "Yeah... are you okay?"

She shrugged, "I can't sleep."

"I get it.."

It was quiet between them for few minutes. Jo bit her lip, considering whether or not she should say what she was thinking.

"Just for tonight.. can I... sleep over there with you?"

She looked him in the eyes and saw the wheels turning and quickly continued before he could say anything, "I mean that in the most innocent way possible. I just... I can't sleep alone tonight."

Without saying anything, he pulled the covers back and made room for her, and she shyly crawled into bed beside him.

"Geez, are you an oven?" She comments at the heat he left in his previous spot.

She got comfortable, cuddling closer to him and he let out a high pitched 'AHH' sound when her feet touched his skin, "Oh my god your feet are FREEZING."

Jo laughed at his reaction, "You scream like a little girl."

"Can you blame me? They're like ice!"

"Then warm them up." She nuzzled her head against his chest, tucking her toes between his calves, "By the way, if you tell anyone that this happened, I will literally kill you."

Dean chuckled, though he actually believed her.

He was unsure of what to do with his arms. His left was glued to his side, the right folded underneath his pillow. His instincts were to wrap them around her, but whether or not he was allowed to was uncertain.

After a few moments Jo lifted her head to make eye contact with him, "You don't have to be so stiff, I'm not a badger."

"I know. I just.. don't want to cross any boundaries, that's all."

She raised an eyebrow and nearly laughed, "I'm literally right up against you and you're worried about MY boundaries?"

"Well, yeah.." He defended, his voice raising half an octave.

"In that case, you are cordially invited to touch me." Jo realized what she said and quickly clarified, "Nothing sexual, just.. cuddling."

The word felt oddly embarrassing to say, given that she's already doing so.

Dean did as she told. He wrapped his left arm around her torso, tucking his fingers under her left side she was laying on - being very careful about where they were.

Jo was convinced that his torso actually was an oven, it felt like she was nuzzled against a bear. His arm did a good job of that, too. He held her firm, like nothing would ever hurt her. Not as long as she was with him.

It didn't take long until they both drifted off to sleep, in what was the best night's sleep either has had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hope you enjoyed this little drabble, let me know what you think! <3


End file.
